


When the Lights go Down

by bbybear85 (bbybear35)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybear35/pseuds/bbybear85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT Angst. There's nothing left to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Lights go Down

This story is based on the Faith Hill song, "When the Lights Go Down". (Fanfiction doesn't allow "songfics", so you'll just have to go look it up. ^_^)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

The tiny glass waited against his bottom lip, shifting in rhythm with his pulse. Dark eyes squeezed shut to keep the stormy memories at bay. After the moment's hesitation for contemplation's sake, he flicked his wrist and jerked his head back to finish off the shot. The burning, amber liquid flooded his taste buds, overtaking his senses, but a voice on the television over the bar grabbed his attention before he could swallow.

"…Christmas Eve Memorial Ball of A.C. 206. And making an entrance, as always, is the stunningly beautiful Vice Foreign Minister Darlian…"

His Prussian blue eyes pried their shudders open, rebelliously shooting an ominous glare at the screen. Men and women in Preventer uniforms flooded the camera's field of view. A ranking officer stepped out of glistening black limousine, and reached back for the too thin and fragile hand of the honored guest. A young lady emerged, wearing a one shoulder pastel pink tulle gown, decorated with black velvet roses. Honey blonde tussles fell forward, over her shoulders as she rose to her feet, framing her Azure blue orbs, as she smiled at the surrounding cameras.

Her.

"…and I love how she incorporated the black, this year," the announcer continued. "When asked why she maintains a use of the black at this ball, each year, the Vice Minister had this to say:"

"Not just to remind us of the sacrifices of those we lost, those who have fallen in battle, but the darkness is to remind us of the shadows and memories of the survivors. Their sacrifice, also, must be remembered—"

"Now you'll also notice," the faceless voice droned on, as images of the lovely politician filled the screen. "Miss Darlian is, once again, going stag, this year. Though we had all hoped that her long time friend and usual escort, Representative Winner, of L4, would pop the question, he surprised us all in his quiet decision to marry Dorothy Catalonia, this last summer, at her childhood home on Earth. Not only has Miss Darlian assured the public of the fact that she supports the decision, but she was spotted in the wedding photos, in the position of Maid of Hon—"

The images of light convulsed momentarily, and then collapsed into a white line, and faded to a dingy grey. The bartender finally swallowed the poisonous beverage, letting it scald his windpipe and stomach lining, while his finger hovered over the remote. His dark blue eyes still lingered on the screen, peeking out from behind his nest of brown, messy hair.

Her voice had done a number on him. Within the time of that short sound bite, she'd slipped back in, past his defenses, and wrapped her warm, gentle arms around his heart. Ten long years later, he could still taste that stolen kiss.

And his stomach churned.

Looking around the empty bar, he questioned if another two ounces of spirits would wash away the flavor of her memory. Thinking better of it, he decided it was best to simply finish cleaning and head home. At least when she haunted his sober dreams, he had some semblance of control.

:::

Relena sat alone in her room, still dressed in her softly colored gown. In the darkness, she looked down at her phone, but there was, again, no answer. The tears had finally stopped, leaving only the residue of mascara rivers running down her cheeks. One more sniffle broke through the empty silence.

She was alone.

"Heero?" She whispered into the darkness, desperately.

There was no answer. There was no presence to comfort her.

Wiping her salty cheeks on her naked arm, she grabbed her formal evening cape and made for the door.

:::

Heero opened the door to his empty apartment. He'd always thought he'd enjoy having the quiet to fall back on, but now it only seemed to haunt him more. The silence reminded him of space. The darkness only amplified the loneliness he'd never realized he hated. And now all he could hear was her voice.

"…Shadows and memories…"

That was all he had left.

"Relena," he growled, throwing his jacket violently against the empty wall as he stormed toward his bedroom.

:::

Relena looked back into the darkness of her room, pressing her head to the door frame she was leaning on. With a nod, she accepted her own decision and found her own resolve. The door shut behind her, leaving her room for the last time.

:::

Heero lay prostrate on his back, his fingers laced behind his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget the memories, but behind his lids he only found more of her. The memories were so vivid he could touch them.

He sat up, shaking loose his thoughts. As his eyes opened, again, he considered his choices. Somehow the cold December air at this hour of the morning sounded most promising. He lifted himself from the bed and strode out of his apartment.

:::

Relena stopped in the early morning snow, looking over the railing of the bridge at the rushing water of the river. She shivered, though she didn't feel the cold.

With a deep breath, she reached up to her own throat, loosening the knot of the cape that kept out the winter air. The heavy cloth dropped away, revealing her pail, thin arms and back.

Her trembling fingers slid around the railing, becoming familiar with the frost as her grip supported her.

A nervous breath escaped her chapped lips, creating a cloud of visible steam in the icy air.

Closing her eyes in determination, her arms contracted, pulling her small body up onto the thin platform. Her dress hem caught under her showy heels, keeping her from standing straight as she rolled her shoulders back.

She opened her arms like a bird, preparing herself.

"Relena?"

The voice of her memories caused her to hesitate.

She shook it off, squeezing her eyes tighter shut.

"Relena."

It sounded so real.

She released the breath she was holding in a small sob, looking up into the pitch black sky.

Blue as his eyes.

"Relena," the voice called, again. It was closer, now. Still more real than before. The emotion of the plea overcame her defenses, making her turn toward the source.

Relena froze.

When her soft sea eyes met his midnight orbs, she found herself unable to move.

"Relena?" He mumbled, his face softening with compassion.

"Heero?"

The ghost stepped still closer to her trembling body, reaching out his open palm. "Take my hand."

Slowly she accepted the advance, sliding her frozen fingers across his skin. He closed his solid grip around her wrist, yanking her down into his protective embrace.

Relena hid her face in his chest, eyes wide at the foreign sensation of him holding her.

Finally, the tears came, again, pouring out in wails, as she and her rescuer sank into the snow and ice that coated the walk. Slowly the man pulled the cape over her trembling body, rocking her gently to sooth her.

In that moment, he pledged to himself never to leave her, again.


End file.
